


hand in hand

by P1DGIE



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, bad grammar sorry, everything is fine, nothing bad happens, the admiral content, the institute doesn't exist, they are buffy stans because I say so, they are girlfriends, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1DGIE/pseuds/P1DGIE
Summary: domestic what the girlfriends fluff!!
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Kudos: 11





	hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much ugh i just want them to be happy ugghh okay anyway thanks for reading <3
> 
> cw for food

Melanie woke up to the admiral hopping onto the bed and clawing at the sheets, purring and meowing way too loudly for what couldn't have been past 7am. She wasn't sure where georgie was, but gathered she was probably downstairs in the kitchen doing breakfast or trying to sort out the editing for this weeks episode of what the ghost. 

She wanted to go back to sleep, but the admiral had woken her up and there probably wasn't any chance she could get back to sleep now it was daytime and noisy outside anyway. She'd probably have to take a nap or something later.

She groaned and hauled herself out of bed and from underneath the admiral, scratching behind his ear before she put on a sweater (ghost hunt uk merch that had seen better days but was comfy nonetheless) and walked tiredly out of their bedroom into the hallway.

"Georgie?" she called.

"yep!" georgie said from down in the kitchen, melanie walking down the stairs to see her by the toaster.

"I was just making breakfast, you want some?" 

"mhm." melanie said, yawning as she pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"You seem tired, why are you up? its like 7am!" georgie smiled, melanie reluctantly letting go of her so she could get the toast out before it burnt.

"ugh, the admiral." melanie groaned.

"ah." georgie nodded, knowingly.

Melanie looked around to make sure the cat wasn't around so he could hear. "Hes cute but he sure can be an annoying little bastard sometimes!" she complained, laughing.

"I know! does he really only have to give us attention at the most inconvenient of times!?" georgie agreed, getting a knife out of the kitchen drawer and buttering the toast. Melanie laughed, looking behind her to see the admiral walking in, wagging his tail and staring at them judgementally.

Melanie picked him up, their cat looking utterly unimpressed. Georgie put the toast onto plates, and put them down on the kitchen table.

"We weren't talking about you!! I swear!!" georgie lied

"He knows, georgie, he always knows!" melanie said. "stupid omniscient cat." she grumbled, kissing him on the head and putting him down. 

"I mean, I guess he has...personality?" georgie sighed questioningly.

"Yeah, of a teenager!" melanie scoffed.

Georgie laughed, sitting herself down at the table, melanie joining her. The admiral meowed angrily. Neither of them knew how, but he always seemed to know exactly what they were saying.

"Oh, you know shes kidding, silly cat!" georgie said "we love you really, right melanie?"

"yeah,yeah." melanie said , giving him another scratch behind his ear before he walked off, her and georgie giggling at how ridiculous he was.

Georgie sighed and stood up again, taking her girlfriends hand in hers. "How about we go back to bed?"

"buffy marathon…?" melanie suggested, standing up.

"urm, is that even a question?" georgie laughed "c'mon!"

Melanie smiled and kissed her before walking upstairs and back up to their room, her girlfriends hand in hers and a tired smile on her face.


End file.
